


Seduction

by DancesWithSeatbelts



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/pseuds/DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: The week is over and this piece of implied shenanigans is the final result. Hope everyone enjoyed.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The week is over and this piece of implied shenanigans is the final result. Hope everyone enjoyed.

Levy rubbed the side of her dirty face with an equally filthy hand. "I can't believe how many buildings Natsu destroyed."

Lucy and Natsu were off in the distance, being chased by several villagers. Happy was circling overhead, well out of range of the rocks and assorted bits of debris the decidedly unhappy former home-owners were throwing. Gajeel kicked a pile of scrap lumber and grunted.

Lily shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Look, I'm going to go help them. I can't just stand back and let the townsfolk run them out on a rail."

"That's awful nice of you Lily," Levy chirped. "I'm sure Lucy will appreciate the help."

"Go ahead and go," Gajeel said. "Idiot Salamander." The slayer shook more dust out of his hair and began walking to the mercifully still standing train station. Five steps and he turned around to glare. "C'mon Shrimp. I ain't gonna leave you behind." Not when I'd rather have you walking in front so's I can watch yer behind. "Gi hehe he!"

"What are you laughing at?" Levy stomped over, catching up to the iron dragon slayer. "Do not laugh at me!"

"Can't a guy just laugh?" Gajeel ignored Levy's lifted nose and loud sniff. He slowed a little and let her take the lead. He smirked, "ya know, it's late and I think the trains are done running tonight."

Levy stopped so suddenly, Gajeel walked into the petite girl and had to settle his hands on her shoulders to keep her from toppling over. She shivered under his fingers and he allowed himself a deep breath, tasting her unique fragrance.

"What are we going to do then?"

"The hotel is on the other side of the train station. Let's see if it's still standing."

"Won't the villagers recognize us as Lucy and Natsu's friends?" Levy opened her satchel as she walked and peered inside. "I have my light pen. We could camp instead."

"Whatever. We still need dinner." His stomach rumbled and Levy flinched at the sudden sound.

"You're not kidding." Levy said, "I'd rather use my magic to make camp rather than fill that bottomless pit."

The remaining villagers didn't look very welcoming to either mage. "Lemme see what Salamander didn't destroy. Be ready to run." Gajeel swaggered over to a mostly intact market stall and made inquiries.

Levy secured her satchel over her chest and checked its contents twice as she waited. She pursed her lips and tried to whistle, but was unable to force them to behave. Giving up, she gripped the strap of her bag and smiled and nodded at the few children playing nearby.

"I had to pay three times what they're worth, but we have grub for tonight and breakfast."

Gajeel's deep voice suddenly speaking from behind made Levy cringe. She whirled around and smacked him on his chest. "What the fuck!" Her eyes grew comically large and round, she covered her mouth and apologized. "Sorry! I guess I'm on edge!"

"Don't worry about it. A little bit of bad language is the worst I'm sure to encounter from you." He laughed and marched out of town, swinging the bag of consumables.

Levy had to work to keep up, her short legs just didn't have the stride factor Gajeel's did. She followed happily though, walking behind Gajeel did have some perks. God, I could just slap that ass. I wanna use both hands and squeeze those buns.

"Well?" Gajeel had repeated himself twice. He snapped his fingers. "You okay with bedding down here?"

Levy flushed. Dropping her bag was all the answer she gave the slayer. Unable to trust her voice, she scanned the clearing. Some taller trees and scrubby brush grew next to a shallow brook. Assorted rocks were already fashioned into a campfire ring and she noticed signs of intermittent use.

"I'm gonna cook, okay?" Gajeel thrust the bag into Levy's hands and patted her on the head. "I'll get some kindling and you magic up our camp." He turned and began scavenging.

"Uh huh." Levy retraced her steps to her bag and fished out her light pen. "I'll just magic up camp." Her lips twisted, a most daring idea had popped into her head. It was if a shoulder devil had alighted and whispered a dare. She giggled, whether to herself or her new imagined partner-in-crime, she neither knew nor cared.

Gajeel arrived back in camp perhaps twenty minutes later, carrying a sizable stack of deadfall. He dropped it adjacent to the fire pit. "Good job Shrimp."

Levy nodded and turned away to hide her smirk. She'd been busy utilizing her solid script magic. A tent and cooking implements awaited Gajeel. "Do you think the rest of our group will show up?"

In the midst of rolling his shoulders, Gajeel grunted out a reply, "prolly not. They would've been here already - so they're cozy in jail or who gives a shit." He only laughed at the scandalized look Levy shot him.

Levy started the fire. She settled down on a fallen tree trunk and watched Gajeel prepare their supper. Soon enough, he had a stew of sorts simmering in the coals.

"Smells good."

"Yeah."

"It wouldn't kill you to be a little more talkative Gajeel," Levy smiled.

"Don't wanna take the chance."

Hands on hips, Levy mimicked the slayer, "don't wanna take the chance." She stuck out her tongue, adding to her childish display. She blushed a fiery red as Gajeel came over to stand in front of her. Flustered by his silence, she turned her head away, pretending she hadn't just mocked the most powerful dragon slayer in her immediate vicinity.

Slowly, he reached out and removed a smudge from her cheek. "You need to wash up before dinner."

"Don't wanna." Levy amended her words quickly, horrified at her childish outburst. "After dinner I'll wash up. I want a dip in the stream."

"Fine." Gajeel smirked, turning back to stir dinner. He whistled a cheery tune; making conversation was too much of a bother, but some music always put him in a better mood. Presently he deemed the food was ready and he served Levy and then himself. Night had fallen, blanketing the area in darkness unbroken.

"Thanks Gajeel."

"Yeah, don't mention it."

"Well I did." Levy forced a giggle. "Do me a favour?"

The slayer screwed his eyebrows in a fierce frown. "What?"

"I just wanted some company while I bathed." Levy tried her hardest to sound innocent and pure. Her plan could still achieve success if he didn't go with her, but it would be most helpful if he did. "There's no moon and the forest is kinda creepy."

"Hmphf."

The blue haired girl hid her grin, Gajeel didn't know it, but his seeming ambivalence would be his downfall. "A bath is just the thing so we both sleep better."

"Even if the water's deep enough for you, it sure as hell isn't deep enough to hide my pride, gi hehe he!"

Levy gasped and responded. "This campsite is here because there's a natural pool already. I used a bit of my magic to deepen it further - so unless you flaunt your 'pride', there's no issue."

"Awwright. Let's do this."

"Fine, let's." Levy dumped her empty dish into the cooking vessel and gathered two towels from her supplies. "Last one in is a coward!"

Levy knew exactly where the pool was and beat Gajeel to it even though he had more physical prowess. He'd been a mite stunned as Levy doffed her clothes in front of him and dove into the waiting water. As she surfaced, slicking back her now bedraggled hair, Gajeel was standing surprised at the water's edge.

"Huh, guess you're a coward!" Levy taunted. She swam to the far edge and picked up the soap and washcloth she had left there earlier. Levy turned to the task at hand and gave herself a quick clean and rinse. She made a show of seeming indifference, allowing Gajeel to drop his garments and join her.

"I'm not a coward."

"Whatever you say." Levy couldn't help herself, she faced Gajeel and smirked. "I got in first - that makes me not the coward."

He stared at her, his wine dark eyes almost glowing even in the poor lighting. "I don't have much to say, but I suppose that's not always a problem." He plunged under the water.

"Huh?" Levy backed up to the edge of the pool. "What?"

Gajeel surfaced next to her. The water clung to his sculpted muscles, running in rivulets that gave Levy a terrible thirst. He spoke through his clenched jaw, "the problem is my reaction to you." Large hands captured Levy's delicate wrists. Jerking her closer, Gajeel thrust his nose against Levy's neck. He inhaled strongly and let out a gusting sigh of appreciation. "Fan-fucking-tastic."

Levy stood quivering. This was it, the culmination of years of schemes and dreams. Being shackled by his hands wouldn't do, she needed to reach out and touch him. "Let me go," Levy was proud her voice didn't waver.

"Sorry!" As if the petite girl were a screaming hot rock, Gajeel released his grip. His face whitened.

"You misunderstand!" Levy made a passionate outburst, "I just need to touch you too!" She grabbed Gajeel by the upper arms before he could make his escape, "don't wuss out!"

Levy felt her heart thundering as his stern visage looked down at her. She bit her lip and kept staring at him. "I like you. You like me."

"How do you know?" Gajeel sneered. "Maybe I just like taking whatever is offered."

"Maybe so do I!" Levy snapped back.

Gajeel frowned. The slayer gripped his forehead, effectively covering his face. "You're gonna be more trouble than anything, aren't you?"

"I could say the same about you." Levy wound her arms around Gajeel's body. Her hands worked themselves into his tresses and she pulled him down by his hair. Head angled up, she licked her lips, "forget about trouble, this is our mutual seduction."


End file.
